


sour candy kisses

by tobiology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hockey, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Non-Binary Suna Rintarou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Skater!Atsumu Au because i can, Social Media, Twitter, YouTube, Youtube AU, osamu just wants an onigiri, suna & komori are so done with their dumbass best friends, this is way too long for a one shot but idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiology/pseuds/tobiology
Summary: #1 Celebrity and Influencer new site!@POPBUZZ · 9hYoutuber Miya Atsumu (AKA. @TheSkaterMiya) has been suspected to be dating National Team Hockey Champion, Sakusa Kiyoomi! Rumours of these two have been sparking since Miya was seen cheering on Sakusa at the national qualifiers back in spring.Tweets by his twin brother (Miya Osamu aka @TheOnigiriMiya) suggest a long-distance relationship.Has the infamous hockey player managed to snag the skaters heart? clickhereto view our theories!5673🗨️ 345k⟲ 754k♡
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [click here if on mobile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713204/chapters/70398162?style=disable)
> 
> hi!! this is my first time formatting something on ao3 so its not perfect! (the formatting doesnt work 100% on mobile devices so please click the 'hide creator style' button!

**GOING TO THE NEW SKATEPARK! feat. @TheOnigiriMiya   
** \- TheSkaterMiya | 2:35pm Sept 12th 2018

'Going to the new skatepark built near my twin brothers house! Thank you so much for Sk8Wrld for sponsoring this video, use the code ' _AtsuMiya7'_ for a 15% discount on a board of your choice'

[ The video starts of Atsumu sitting on a grey concrete wall outside. His Skateboard is put up against the wall and he's holding onto it with one hand. The camera is shaking slightly. "HELLO MY LOVELY VIEWERS!" Atsumu starts off with his usual greeting, grinning widely at the camera.

"Today- 'Samu stop shaking the camera!" He yells at the camera, presumably talking to the one holding it. "Shut up 'tsumu, I 'aint used to fuckin' _holding_ the camera when I record. I use a tripod like a normal human." A deeper voice sounds off camera, causing Atsumu to glare at the person.

He clears his throat and puts on grin. " _As I was saying-_ Today, we're at the new skatepark they built near my twins place! I'm gonna be teaching 'samu how to skate!" The cameraman can be heard visibly choking and the camera falters a little. " _Hey-This was not part of the plan."_ Osamu yells harshly at a cackling Atsumu, grimacing when Atsumu pulls out a 2nd board from nowhere.

"Tsumu _NO_ " Atsumu cackles further, clutching his stomach at his brother hesitant tone. "Tsumu - _Yes_ "

Osamu can be heard spitting out a very _colourful_ string of curses as he sets the camera down and walks into the camera's view, frowning at his brother. The video cuts to Atsumu standing on his signature board with a yellow and red backing, handing a helmet over to Osamu.

He turns to the camera as Osamu struggles to put the helmet on. "This isn't going to end well." He whispers quietly and the frame freezes, bold text coming onto the screen. ' _DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME'_

"Okay Samu's never skateboarded before _-I could never get him to agree when we were kids-_ I'm gonna start by telling him _-And y'all I guess-_ the anatomy of a Skateboard!" He holds up his board for the camera to see clearly and places his hand on the front, fingers stretching from the front truck bolts to the end. "This- Is called the 'nose' its basically just the front of the board."

"The board itself is called a 'deck' and the black stuff you normally see on the top of it is called grip tape! If you're someone that skates regular;y, i'd suggest learning how to change your grip tape." Osamu looks confusedly at the board in his brothers hand. "Is _that_ what you were always doing with dad's power tools?" Atsumu grins at his brother and nods cheekily.

He turns to the camera again. "The edges are called 'rails and the back is called the 'tail' obviously this-" He flips the board over and points to the wheels. "-Are the wheels." He looks over to his brother and quirks up an eyebrow at him. "You ready 'samu?" Osamu visibly gulps. "As I'll Ever be."

The rest of the video is spent with Osamu struggling to do tricks his brother shows him while Atsumu laughs obnoxiously loud at ever failed attempt. After 10 minutes of the failure montage is over, it cuts to Osamu successfully skating down a slope, with a wide grin on his face and Atsumu screaming loudly. "YOU DID IT!"

The frame freezes again and shifts to Atsumu sitting in a dark room, face only visible because of neon yellow lights that decorate the ceiling ends, the scene is captioned 'In the editing room 3 hours later' He's wearing yellow and green headphones, a large red hoodie and is playing with what looks to be his phone in his hands.

"Friday's stream is cancelled i'm sorry! I have something that day, so it's being moved to monday at 4:00pm JST!" The video cuts and Atsumu's outro plays, linking his brothers account and his social medias. ]

* * *

**ben #1 miyatwin stan** @miyatsumsam · Sept 12

DID Y'ALL SEE ATSUMU'S NEW VIDEO?? I DIED WATCHING OSAMU FALL A HUNDRED TIMES  
17🗨️ 54⟲ 113♡  
  


**NEW MIYATSU VID** @MIYATSUZ · Sept 12

today's video was //so// good,, kinda sad fridays stream is cancelled but yay! double monday stream.  
1🗨️ 4⟲ 13♡

> **aoi** @taciharaoi · Sept 12  
>  _ replying to @MIYATSUZ _
> 
> i havent watched this vid yet but friday's stream is cancelled? did he say why?  
>  1🗨️ 0⟲ 1♡
> 
> **NEW MIYATSU VID** @MIYATSUZ · Sept 12  
>  _ replying to @taciharaoi _
> 
> no he didn't mention anything, just said smth came up  
>  0🗨️ 0⟲ 1♡

**  
atsu | new vid! ☑️** @TheSkaterMiya · Sept 12

Going to the new Skatepark! feat. @TheOnigiriMiya  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kjdy...   
1127🗨️ 72k⟲ 133k♡

> **atsu | new vid! ☑️** @TheSkaterMiya · Sept 12  
>  _ replying to @TheSkaterMiya _
> 
> this week's friday stream has been postponed to monday! sorry but I have a commitment for this friday!  
>  2135🗨️ 53k⟲ 98k♡

* * *

**MESSAGES : [ shitstain (samu) > You (Miya Atsumu) ] **

**Shitstain(Samu):** don't forget we have sunarin's wedding to attend this friday  
  
**Atsumu:** i know samu! i ain't as stupid as ya like to think i am  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** really? ya had me fooled  
  
**Atsumu:** haha very funny  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** d'you think they'd let us record some of it?  
  
**Atsumu:** no clue, i asked rin if i could record you giving the best man speech and they threw a slipper at me  
  
**Atsumu:** your guess is as good as mine  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** PFTT I WISH SOMEONE RECORDED THAT  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** me and shin will be at ur place thursday night so we can go there together  
  
**Atsumu:** that works for me  
  
**Atsumu:** i cant believe rin picked u as best man over me  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** you spent the better half of our childhood antagonizing them  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** you're lucky to be invited  
  
**Atsumu:** I DID NOT  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** when they got a higher mark than you on a test you tp'd their car  
  
**Atsumu:**..and they spray painted my baby  
  
**Atsumu:** i like to think that was revenge enough  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** stop calling your skateboard your 'babies' its WEIRD  
  
**Atsumu:** if you're allowed to call your food your babies then I'm allowed to call my skateboard my baby  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** i hate you with every bone in my body.  
  


* * *

**' PRO GAMER & INFLUENCER SUNA RINTAROU TIES THE KNOT WITH LONG-TIME PARTNER KOMORI MOTOYA '  
** _by Tanizaki Gorou_ _· 17/09/2018_

2 days ago on Friday, 15th September pro gamer Suna Rintarou ( **@sunrinyt** ) tied the knot with their long-time partner Komori Motoya ( **@Komori.11JPN** ). According to sources close to the couple, the pair got married at Koshigoe Beach, surrounded by close friends and family.

The few pictures shared by the couple and friends shows the venue decked out in a traditional japanese theme paired with small accents of an american wedding. Suna Rintarou was seen wearing a beautiful traditional black and red kimono while Komori Motoya wore a stunning orange and yellow kimono. 

Many famous names attended the star-filled wedding. Including but not limited to; Skater Youtuber Miya Atsumu ( **@TheSkaterMiya** ), Food Vlogger Miya Osamu ( **@TheOnigiriMiya** ), Hockey Player and Olympian Sakusa Kiyoomi ( **@Sakusa.17JPN** ), Author and Poet Akaashi Keiji ( **@AkaashiKeiji** ), Hockey Player Bokutō Kōtarō ( **@Bokutō.15JPN** ), Gamer Kozume Kenma ( **@Kodzuken** ) and Hockey Player and Olympian Hinata Shōyō ( **@Hinata.21JPN** ).

Sources claim that the couple incorporated the American culture of having a Best Man speech and had Food Vlogger Miya Osamu ( **@TheOnigiriMIya** ) and Hockey Player Sakusa Kiyoomi ( **@Sakusa.17JPN** ). The two gave a lengthy heartfelt speech congratulating the couple. ( **See: Reacting to Suna & Komori**' **s Wedding Speech!** ) 

With Gay marriage not being recognized in Japan ( **View Article: Japan's treatment towards LGBT+ ****Couples** ) the pair decided to get their marriage officiated 2 Months prior to the ceremony in a courthouse in America.

Click **here** to read our thoughts on how we think Komori Motoya's new martial status might affect his position as the starting center on Japan's National **Ice Hockey Team** ,

🔗 SHARE LINK TO TWITTER | FACEBOOK | INSTAGRAM

**SIMILAR TO THIS**

**Figure Skater Yūri Katsuki & Coach Victor Nikiforov are Engaged!**

**Pop-Star Awata Yui Proposes to GF post-concert!**

**Fall 2018: Engagement Season?**

**_. . ._ **

* * *

**atsu ☑️** @TheSkaterMiya · Sept 18

AHHH CONGRATS RIN AND MOTOYA !! IM SO HAPPY FOR U 2 ! (EVEN THOUGH U MADE SAMU BEST MAN INSTEAD OF ME) CONGRATS ON THE WEDDING YALL HAVE A GREAT HONEY MOON @SunRinYT @Komori.11JPN  
967🗨️ 27k⟲ 143k♡

> **Suna Rintarou ☑️** @SunRinYT · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @TheSkaterMiya _
> 
> Thanks 'tsumu, glad u could be there (ps. u say that as if u were gonna make me best man at ur wedding)  
>  582🗨️ 19k⟲ 89k♡
> 
> **Komori #11 JPN ☑️** @Komori.11JPN · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @TheSkaterMiya _
> 
> Thanks Atsumu!   
>  341🗨️ 12k⟲ 76k♡

**SUNAKOMO WEDDING !** @sunagender · Sept 18

Am i the only one that didn't know that the Miya twins were friends with Suna ??  
67🗨️ 32⟲ 211♡

> **ADLERS STAN** @motomotoya · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @sunagender _
> 
> me neither?? one of them is a skater while the other is a food blogger so i have no idea how they know suna and komori  
>  7🗨️ 2⟲ 67♡
>
>> **SUNA AND KOMORI GOT MARRIED YALL** @sunakqmo · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @motomotoya _
>> 
>> maybe they knew each other b4 yt??  
>  7🗨️ 2⟲ 67♡

**aiko !** @sunazbff · Sept 18

AYO @TheSkaterMiya @TheOnigiriMiya HOW DO U KNOW SUNA AND KOMORI  
345🗨️ 99⟲ 591♡

> **Miya Osamu ! ☑️** @TheOnigiriMiya · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @sunazbff _
> 
> me tsumu and sunarin all grew up together! we've known each other since we were kids and even played volleyball on the same team in highschool  
>  789🗨️ 87k⟲ 364k♡
> 
> **atsu ☑️** @TheSkaterMiya · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @sunazbff _
> 
> I've had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing sunarin my whole life </3  
>  512🗨️ 63k⟲ 234k♡

**Suna Rintarou ☑️** @SunRinYT · Sept 18

this just in: miya atsumu is a little bitch  
2821🗨️ 251k⟲ 689k♡

> **atsu ☑️** @TheSkaterMiya · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @SunRinYT _
> 
> FUCK YOU, YOU OVERGROWN CHILD  
>  1373🗨️ 173k⟲ 432k♡
>
>> **Komori #11 JPN ☑️** @Komori.11JPN · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @TheSkaterMiya _
>> 
>> hey man thats my hubby ur insulting >:(  
>  7381🗨️ 236k⟲ 783k♡
>> 
>> **atsu ☑️** @TheSkaterMiya · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @Komori.11JPN _
>> 
>> fuc u & ur hubby theyre an asshole  
>  6598🗨️ 783k⟲ 323k♡
>> 
>> **Sakusa #17 JPN ☑️** @Sakusa.17JPN · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @TheSkaterMiya _
>> 
>> would you mind not being an ass to my cousin & cousin-in-law for ONE day  
>  598🗨️ 622k⟲ 841k♡
>> 
>> **atsu ☑️** @TheSkaterMiya · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @Sakusa.17JPN _
>> 
>> AND WHO ARE YOU??  
>  2214🗨️ 83k⟲ 993k♡
>> 
>> **Sakusa #17 JPN ☑️** @Sakusa.17JPN · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to  @TheSkaterMiya _
>> 
>> Sakusa Kiyoomi, google it bitch.  
>  917k🗨️ 987k⟲ 999k♡

* * *

**MESSAGES : [ shitstain (samu) > You (Miya Atsumu) ] **

  
**Shitstain(Samu):** did u srsly get into beef with motoya's cousin  
  
**Atsumu:** yes  
  
**Atsumu:** but  
  
**Atsumu:** SAMU HE'S SO HOT  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** what  
  
**Atsumu:** MOTOYA'S COUSIN  
  
**Atsumu:** IS SO FUCKING HOT  
  
**Atsumu:** I CHECKED HIS PROFILE AND OHMYGOD  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** thats gay  
  
**Atsumu:** you literally have a boyfriend  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** what's his name again  
  
**Atsumu:** sakusa kiyoomi  
  
**Atsumu:** SAMU HE'S AN OLYMPIAD  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** yeah so is motoya but you didn't act like this when you met him  
  
**Atsumu:** no offence to motoya but  
  
**Atsumu:** his cousin is like a million times prettier  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** i'm,,  
  
**Atsumu:** WAIT  
  
**Atsumu:** WASNT THIS GUY AT THE WEDDING  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** he was literally motoya's best man tsumu-  
  
**Atsumu:** HE WAS??  
  
**Atsumu:** DOESNT THAT MEAN YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** i am NOT giving you his number  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** get it yourself COWARD  
  
**Atsumu:** fINE  
  


* * *

**' MIYA ATSUMU STARTS BEEF WITH 3 PEOPLE'  
** _by Suyuki Haijima · 18/09/2018_

Miya Atsumu (along with Brother Miya Osamu) replied to a fan's tweet divulging the nature and length of their friendship with Pro Gamer Suna Rintarou ( **@SunRinYT** ). It seem's the 3 have been friends since they were children and got along famously well their entire lives.

Miya Atsumu replied with:

> **atsu ☑️** @TheSkaterMiya · Sept 18  
>  _ replying to @sunazbff _
> 
> I've had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing sunarin my whole life </3  
>  512🗨️ 63k⟲ 234k♡

Instigating a fight between the two. Many sources claim that it wasn't a 'real' fight and one mostly created for entertainment and clout value and that two are actually 'Really close friends and play around like brothers.'

Things got slightly heated when Suna Rintarou's husband, Komori Motoya ( **@Komori.11JPN** ) and cousin-in-law Sakusa Kiyoomi ( **@Sakusa.17JPN** ) jumped in to defend the Pro Gamer.

The Skater congratulated the newly wed couple ( **SEE: PRO GAMER & INFLUENCER SUNA RINTAROU TIES THE KNOT WITH LONG-TIME PARTNER KOMORI MOTOYA**) a few minutes prior to instigating this beef. 

🔗 SHARE LINK TO TWITTER | FACEBOOK | INSTAGRAM

**SIMILAR TO THIS**

**Monoma Mezou argues with American Politician.**

**Idol group 'Vices' under heavy fire after latest scandal**

**Japan's newest rising star: Ozaki Sho aka. 'SUNSHO** **'**

**_. . ._**

* * *

**TWITTER DIRECT MESSAGES : [ TheSkaterMiya > Sakusa.17JPN ] **

_**TheSkaterMiya**_ · 3:11pm _ **  
**_ Hey uh Sakusa?

_**TheSkaterMiya**_ · 3:11pm _ **  
**_ Sry for insulting ur cousin and  
sunarin an stuff it was just a joke  
but i can see how that would be  
taken the wrong way

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:11pm  
Miya.

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:11pm  
You've been in the yt business for long  
enough to understand a joke.

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:11pm  
So why don't you tell my why you've  
really dm'd me.

_**TheSkaterMiya**_ · 3:11pm  
ghhgfhhfh

_**TheSkaterMiya**_ · 3:11pm  
You seem cool and I want to be friends >:(

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:11pm  
You.

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:11pm  
Want to be friends?

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:11pm  
With Me?

**_TheSkaterMiya_** · 3:12pm  
Uh yes

_**TheSkaterMiya**_ · 3:12pm  
Why is that so hard to believe.

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:12pm  
...

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:13pm  
Fine.

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:13pm  
+81 (012) 334-6792

_**Sakusa.17JPN**_ · 3:13pm  
Msg me there

_**TheSkaterMiya**_ · 3:13pm  
Okay! Thanks !

* * *

**MESSAGES : [ shitstain (samu) > You (Miya Atsumu) ] **

  
**Atsumu:** SAMU I GOT HIS FUCKING NUMBER  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** liar  
  
**Atsumu:** NU UH 100% HONEST  
  
**Atsumu:** I ASKED TO BE FRIENDS AND HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** oh wow

* * *

**TWIITER MESSAGES: WEDDING TEAM** _  
Members: Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya, Suna Rintarou & Miya Osamu_

Miya Osamu   
@Sakusakiyoomi  what are you playing at  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: I have no idea what youre talking about  
  


Miya Osamu   
why on earth would you give my brother your number  
  


Komori Motoya   
KIYOOMI DID WHAT  
  


Suna Rintarou   
what the fuck  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: LISTEN  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: HE'S HOT  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: AND I'M GAY  
  
Miya Osamu   
Motoya, your cousin needs an optometrist appointment.  
  
he thinks miya atsumu is //hot//  
  


Suna Rintarou   
you are NOT making miya atsumu my in-law  
  


Komori Motoya   
WAIT WASNT THIS THE GUY YOU WERE OGLING AT MY WEDDING  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: i hate you all so much  
  
Suna Rintarou   
you think miya atsumu hot.  
  
your opinion hardly matters anymore  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: HE IS  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: YOU ALL ARE JUST BLIND  
  
Suna Rintarou   
YOU NEED BETTER TASTE  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi: motoya why did you marry this monster  
  


Komori Motoya   
bc theyre pretty and i love them  
  


* * *

**Miya Osamu** created a new group  
**' MATCHMAKERS** **'**  
_Members: Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke, Suna Rintarou & Komori Motoya_

Miya Osamu:we HAVE to get them together  
  
Suna Rintarou   
You are NOT making miya ATSUMU my in-law nope i won't let you  
  
Kita Shinsuke  
what's going on...?  
  
Komori Motoya   
Atsumu and Kiyoomi like each other I think  
  
Miya Osamu: i'm getting them together wether you like it or not sunarin  
  
Suna Rintarou   
I hate this thanks  
  
Komori Motoya  
What if suggested them to do a collab?  
  
Komori Motoya   
atsumu skates right? we could have him teach kiyoomi to ride a skateboard?  
  
Miya Osamu: omg omg omg   
  
Miya Osamu: i'll message him right now!!   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally gonna be a one shot but i decided to split it into a few chapters instead !!
> 
> (ps. suna/komori is literally there for plot purposes they have no other use ship-wise)
> 
> leave a kudos and comment if you liked this !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Transcription of Interview #33761** \- Miya Atsumu [ Conducted by: Kamano Sabito ] 18/10/2018

 **KAMANO:** Today we have the one and only, Miya Atsumu!

 **MIYA:** Hey! Thanks for having me!

 **KAMANO:** Firstly! Would you prefer to be called Miya-kun or is Atsumu-kun fine?

 **MIYA:** Just Atsumu is fine.

 **KAMANO** : Okay then Atsumu! So tell us.. Any special projects planned out for this year?

 **MIYA:** Hmm.. This year? Not any I can think of, but I do have a lot planned for 2019.

 **KAMANO:** like?

 **MIYA:** I've been in contact with a lot of clothing lines so I should be putting out new merch soon, I'm afraid that's all I can say for now.

 **KAMANO:** Next Question! 

**KAMANO:** You've been doing youtube regularly for the past 3 years and are one of the fastest growing channels in Japan, can I ask what inspired to start a channel?

 **MIYA:** Ah well... Being 100% honest it started off as a competition between me and my twin — that's Miya Osamu, aka. The Onigiri Miya — but then it took off so I just went with it and well.. here we are.

 **KAMANO:** Speaking of your brother! The two of you attended Suna Rintarou and Komori Motoya's wedding last month, didn't you? I wasn't even aware you were friends!

 **MIYA:** Ha Ha.. Most people didn't either. Me, 'Samu and Rin all grew up together actually. Ran lived just a few houses down from us and well.. it's not easy being friends with twins but.. Rin didn't mind all that much and we just stuck I guess..

 **KAMANO:** Aww that's so sweet! 

**KAMANO:** Now, I've heard from many sources that you were leading a Pride march last June while on your trip to America? Any comments on that?

 **MIYA:** GAY RIGHTS

 **KAMANO:** Ah ha ha, yes.. GAY RIGHTS !!

 **KAMANO:** For someone that's been in the field for almost 3 years, you've kept well away from scandals but you have had a few that made the trending page. For Example: The beef you instigated with Komori Motoya, Suna Rintarou and Sakusa Kiyoomi a few weeks ago

 **MIYA:** That was _not_ a scandal, the articles just painted it as one.

 **MIYA:** We're all close friends. Friends joke around like that

 **KAMANO:** You're friends with the Olympiad? Sakusa Kiyoomi?

 **MIYA:** Yeah watch I'll call them right now!

**SFX: DIALING TONE**

_**SAKUSA:** hello?_

**Miya:** Omi-kun! Look the interviewer doesn't believe we're friends

_**SAKUSA:** Miya did you really just call me in the middle of an interview to prove we're friends?_

**MIYA:** Yeah why?

_**SAKUSA:** *sighs* Couldn't you have done that by showing our text history?_

**MIYA:** Oh sh*t, You right! Sorry, My bad

_**SAKUSA:** *laughs* Goodbye Miya_

**MIYA:** Bye Omi-kun!

**CLICK HERE TO READ THE ENTIRE TRANSCRIPTION !**

* * *

**TODAY'S TRENDS**

**1 · Black Panther** 33.4k Tweets

 **2 · LOVE YOURSELF — BTS** 21.9k Tweets

 **3 · Miya Atsumu** 19.5k Tweets

* * *

**ATSUMU STAN** @lgbtsumu · Oct 18

THE INTERVIEW ATSUMU JUST DID??  
12🗨️ 14⟲ 78♡

> **ATSUMU STAN** @lgbtsumu · Oct 18  
>  _ replying to  @lgbtsumu_
> 
> DUDE REALLY JUST CALLED UP A FUCKING OLYMPIAD IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERVIEW TO PROVE THAT THEY'RE FRIENDS  
>  9🗨️ 7⟲ 33♡

**I GOT NHL TICKETS** @sqkusakiyoomi · Oct 18 

SAKUSA FUCKING LAUHGHED. SAKUSA KIYOOMI. LAUGHED.  
2🗨️ 4⟲ 13♡ 

**K☆YO** @SK8TERTSUMU · Oct 18 

so stans what's the verdict are we shipping them?

YES  
NO

1,324 votes · FINAL RESULTS  
2k🗨️ 774⟲ 1648♡ 

  
**SAKUSA HAND HOLDER** @KIY00MIS · Oct 18   
me? having a breakdown over sakusa kiyoomi laughing? more likely than you think  
6🗨️ 4⟲ 41♡

> **still recovering from suna-komo 2k21** @SUNAR1NZ · Oct 18  
>  _replying to @KIY00MIS  
>    
>  _you make it seem like they're an emotionless robot  
>  2🗨️ 1⟲ 7♡
> 
> **SAKUSA HAND HOLDER** @KIY00MIS · Oct 18  
>  _replying to @SUNAR1NZ_
> 
> i mean they kinda are  
>  1🗨️ 0⟲ 1♡

* * *

From: noreply@jackals.jpn

Subject: Ticket Confirmation!

To: miyaatsumu@buisness.jpn

Ticket Confirmation for "Jackals vs. Adlers Match" on December 11th 2017.

Ticket No.: #33541 Seat No: 15 (Front Row) Issued On: November 23rd 2017

* * *

**Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu spotted together?!**  
_ by Toshiaki Odā - December 12th 2017 _

The Youtuber and Hockey Player were spotted yesterday at a cafe after the Jackals vs. Adlers match yesterday. The reason for this meeting is unknown but many suspect it was a congratulatory meal shared between the two for Sakusa's win that day against the Adlers.

These two originally made headlines back in September when Miya Atsumu ( **@TheSkaterMiya** ) started an argument with Suna Rintarou ( **@SunRinYT** ), Komori Motoya ( **@Komori.11JPN** ) and incited a reply from Sakusa Kiyoomi ( **@Sakusa.17JPN** )

🔗 SHARE LINK TO TWITTER | FACEBOOK | INSTAGRAM

**SIMILAR TO THIS**

**Kageyama Tobio Proposes to BF Hinata Shouyou Post-Game**

**Miya Osamu opens 'Onigiri Miya' in Tokyo**

** Kodzuken becomes Most Followed Youtuber in Japan **

**_. . ._ **

* * *

**TEACHING AN OLYMPIAD HOW TO RIDE A SKATEBOARD feat. @Sakusa17.JPN   
** \- TheSkaterMiya | 4:45pm December 21st 2018

I'm gonna be teaching an olympic team hockey player how to ride a skateboard! Thank you so much to SkateEnergy for sponsoring this video and to @Sakusa17.JPN for joining me in it!

[ The video starts off with Atsumu grinning widely at the camera, holding two helmets in his hands while sitting down in the grass. A grumpier and slightly nervous Sakusa Kiyoomi can be seen next to him.

"HELLO MY LOVELY VIEWERS!" Atsumu starts off with his usual greeting, flashing the camera with his signature blinding smile, chuckling when Kiyoomi groans next to him.

The scene cuts to the two in Skate park, similar to the one Atsumu took his brother too a few videos ago. "Today! I'm gonna be teaching Mr. Fancy Shmancy Olympiad over here how to ride a skateboard!" He holds up his regular skate board, a black and red-maroon deck shining against the sun. 

He pulls out a second skateboard for Kiyoomi, this one is a lot more simple, with a basic deck and slightly scratched surfaces.

Kiyoomi turns to deadpan into the camera. "I was forced into this." Atsumu chuckles, shaking his head. "No he wasn't."

The scene changes to the two now on top of a ramp, Kiyoomi is wearing a helmet along with kneepads while Atsumu grins towards the camera. "Okay so first, you're gonna put your foot on the nose of the board like this..." He trails off, demonstrating his action to Kiyoomi who scrunches up his face in confusion.

"Why is it called a nose, why does a _skateboard_ have a _nose_ _?"_ Kiyoomi groans but follows the steps nonetheless, a small smile making its way up his face as he does it without falling down.

Atsumu turns to the camera with mischievous look in his eyes and turns back to face Kiyoomi. "Now you're just gonna put your other foot on... yeah- just like that..." he allows himself to grin as he moves his hand near Kiyoomi's back.

"..AND YOU GO _!"_

Kiyoomi screeches loudly, wobbling on the board as it skids down the ramp. " _MIYA ATSUMU THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!"_

Atsumu laughs as he follows Kiyoomi down the ramp, swaying side to side until he reaches the collapsed figure of the Hockey Player on the floor. "Everyone was _wrong-_ Skateboarding is a _million_ times harder than Ice Skating." Kiyoomi humphs, eyebrows furrowing and annoyance.

"Well I don't think i've ever gone Ice Skating.." Atsumu starts off, trying to recall any memory he might have of going to an Ice Rink.

Kiyoomi turns to him and grins manically. "Well, I guess i'll just have to take you then won't I?" ... ]

* * *

**Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi are Dating _!?_**  
_ by Kuroba Subaru - December 22nd 2017 _

Miya Atsumu ( **@TheSkaterMiya** ) posted a collab video with the Olympiad Sakusa Kiyoomi ( **@Sakusa17.JPN** ) yesterday. The two joined together in a cutesy video where Miya taught Sakusa how to ride a skateboard. The two ended on a very wholesome note with Sakusa saying:

> "Well, I guess i'll just have to take you then won't I?"

This was in response to Miya saying he had never been skating before. Seriously? Can these two get _any_ cuter?

We reached out to both of their PR teams but neither has replied to out requests just yet.

What are your speculations? Are these two dating?

🔗 SHARE LINK TO TWITTER | FACEBOOK | INSTAGRAM

**SIMILAR TO THIS**

**Kodzuken announces GiveAway**

**Inunaki Shion returns to play on Olympic Mens VB Team**

** Season 3 of My Hero Academia Announced**

**_. . ._**

* * *

**MESSAGES : [ kiyoomi 🥰 > You (Miya Atsumu) ] **

**kiyoomi 🥰:** Hey  
  
**Atsumu:** HEY HEY HEY OMI HRU  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** I'm good.  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** What about you?  
  
**Atsumu:** im gr8 !!!!! d'ya know samu's opening his store next week??  
  
**Atsumu:** super excited 4 that!!  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** Me too.  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** Are we still going together?  
  
**Atsumu:** ofc we r, y wouldn't we??.  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** You type like a teenager miya.  
  
**Atsumu:** no u just type like an old man omi.  
  
**Atsumu:** AND CALL ME ATSUMU >:(.  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** Why.  
  
**Atsumu:** bc!! if i call u omi u hv 2 call me by my given name too! we're FRIENDS  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** I've told you a number of times to call me Sakusa.  
  
**Atsumu:** but sakusa is so boring (no offence but like srsly)  
  
**Atsumu:** omi is much cuter  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** Fine.  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** Atsu.  
  
**Atsumu:** A NICKNAME.  
  
**Atsumu:** i think i stopped breathing.  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** I swear if you keep being this dramatic i'll start calling you Miya again.  
  
**Atsumu:** NOOO I NEED MY SPECIAL OMI NICKNAME  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** You're insufferable.  
  
**Atsumu:** yet you love me anyway  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** unfortunately i do  
  
**Atsumu:** OMG  
  
**Atsumu:** OMG OMG  
  
**Atsumu:** DID I FLUSTER YOU  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** NO  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** WHY WOULD U THINK THAT  
  
**Atsumu:** kiyoomi, babe, you just forgot grammar entirely  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** die  
  
**Atsumu:** hmm sure  
  
**Atsumu:** you free on the 28th?  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** atsu what are you doing.  
  
**Atsumu:** for someone so pretty and smart you really are a little oblivious aren't 'ya  
  
**Atsumu:** im asking you on a date sweetheart  
  
**Atsumu:** hello?  
  
**Atsumu:** kiyoomi?  
  
**Atsumu:** oh no was i too forward?  
  
**Atsumu:** im sorry just ignore that.  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** no no NO U WEREN'T TOO FORWARD  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** I'm sorry I sort of just short circuited.  
  
**kiyoomi 🥰:** the 28th is perfect  
  
**Atsumu:** see you then kiyo  
  


* * *

**MESSAGES : [ Shitstain (samu) > You (Miya Atsumu) ] **

**Atsumu:** I JUST SCORED MYSELF A DATE SAMU  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** wait w h a t  
  
**Atsumu:** IDK WE WERE JUST TALKING AND IT KIND JUST SLIPPED OUT OF MY MOUTH SO I JSUT ROLLED WITH IT  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** so let me get this straight  
  
**Atsumu:** there is nothing straight about this  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** hush  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** You.  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** the most narcissistic jerk in the world  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** managed to ask out an OLYMPIAD  
  
**Shitstain(Samu):** on pure whim?  
  
**Atsumu:** uh yeah  
  
**Atsumu:** what about it?  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** well then  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** congrats i still cant believe you actually did it  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** when's the date?  
  
**Atsumu:** the 28th !! im gonna take him out to this rlly cute ice skating place so that i can pretend to not know how to skate so he holds my hand  
  
**Atsumu:** and then we r gonna go 2 this fancy dinner place  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** omf  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** just be careful 'kay?  
  
**Atsumu:** when am i not?  
  
**Shitstain(samu):** tsumu.  
  
**Atsumu:** i know i know ill be careful i promise.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii !! this shorter compared to the last one but i wanted the 'date' to be its own chapter so that will be next!
> 
> leave a kudos and comment if you liked this! (pls give me feedback on the html coding!)
> 
> next update: 10.3.2021


End file.
